


My Everything

by Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:06:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2887913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome/pseuds/Hogwartswillwelcomeyouhome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're the first, you're the last, my everything." Series of oneshots following the lives of Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do It For Them

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be a series of oneshots. Not exactly drabbles, but they’re all going to be pretty short. I’m going to try to update about once a week, we’ll see how that goes.

Aaron closed the front door and let out a sigh of relief. It was after midnight and the team had just wrapped up a messy case involving a child abductor in DC. Although they had caught their unsub, they hadn’t been able to save his last victim. It was days like this that made him question why he ever left the District Attorney’s office. 

After he hung up his coat Aaron headed upstairs, going straight to the bedroom. He smiled when he found two brunettes blissfully sleeping in center of the king-sized bed. Vivian had come down with the chickenpox and Emily's job at the State Department ensured she was home every night to take care of her. 

As much as he would’ve liked to stand watching his wife and daughter sleep all night, Aaron was exhausted. Gently pulling back the covers, he crawled into bed beside them. His heart swelled as he wrapped his arms around the two most important girls in his life. And in that moment, Aaron knew exactly why he stuck with the BAU, why he worked so hard to make the world a better place. He did it for them.


	2. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kind feedback! I hope you enjoy this!

“Oh my God, Aaron I’m so sorry!”

“No, no it’s my fault. I should’ve known not to sneak up on you.”

Emily led him over to their bed and instructed him to sit. Gently prying his hand away from his jaw, she prodded at the bruise that had already begun to form there. After years of dealing with criminals, Emily did not react well to being snuck up on. “Have fun explaining this one to the guys.”

Aaron smiled wryly. “I’ll just remind them that my wife has a mean right hook. I’m sure they’ll leave me alone after that.”

His joke earned him a laugh before she returned her attention back to his jaw. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his knees. The intimacy of having their faces only centimeters apart created a spark in her eye that he knew could only mean good things. Closing the gap between them, she pressed her lips to the bruise her fist had left. “Does that hurt?” she murmured.

He said nothing, just wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap. Her kisses only ceased in order for them to remove their clothes. As her mouth gradually moved downward, he found that the pain in his jaw was the last thing on his mind.


	3. Everybody's Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a little longer, as some of them will be. Keep leaving feedback, hope you enjoy!

“Aaron Hotchner?”

Emily stood, her legs stiff. She had been sitting in the hospital waiting room since she had gotten the call that afternoon. It was now almost eight o’clock at night. The team was still trying to wrap up the case, so she was on her own. Her hands only shook slightly as she walked over to the nurse. 

“He’s going to make a full recovery. He’s on some strong painkillers, but he’s lucid so you can go on in and see him.” Although the nurse was smiling at her, Emily couldn’t miss the pity in her eyes. Normally this would’ve bothered her, but right now all she cared about was seeing Aaron. 

The nurse led Emily to Aaron’s room before leaving her alone. Emily pushed open the door and found him sitting up in bed. He was wearing his classic “stoic Agent Hotchner” face, one she knew meant he was trying to conceal his emotions. As she sat down in the chair next to the bed he reached for her hand and she saw the misery in his eyes that he was trying desperately to hide from her. 

“I’m so sorry Emily. We predicted he would try and insert himself into the case. I should’ve been more careful.” 

Emily shook her head. “Don’t do that to yourself,” she said softly. “I’m not mad. You just scared us, that’s all.”

At the mention of the word “us” Aaron’s expression softened slightly. He untangled their hands so that he could place his on her slightly swollen stomach. At four months pregnant, she had only just started to show. Aaron had been overjoyed at the news and seemed to take every available opportunity to make contact with the baby. Knowing it might be the only thing that could calm him down, she allowed him to gently stroke her stomach in silence.

While he was preoccupied with their unborn child, Emily took the opportunity to assess Aaron’s condition. Aside from the knife wound covered by his hospital gown, he seemed to be physically fine. She was more concerned about his mental state. It was clear to her that he was furious with himself, and would continue to be no matter what she said. She placed her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze, hoping to at least communicate that she truly did not blame him what had happened. He gave her a sad smile, indicating he understood.

They sat quietly for a long time, letting themselves be comforted by each other’s presence. After a while Aaron ‘s eyes began to droop and Emily instructed him to scoot over. She crawled into the bed beside him, pulling his head to lie against her chest. His eyes were already falling shut as he settled his hand back on her stomach. She ran her fingers through his hair, feeling his muscles relax.

“Everything’s alright, sweetheart,” she whispered before he drifted off completely. “Everybody’s fine.”


	4. Little Black Dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This episode takes place during 52 Pickup. It's not a conventional "Emily and Aaron are in love" chapter, but I liked the idea. Hope you enjoy!

If there was one thing Aaron Hotchner prided himself on, it was professionalism. As Unit Chief, he had long ago learned how to keep emotions out of the job. But he wasn’t blind. He happened to know he had some very attractive women in his unit, and Emily Prentiss was one of them. He’d have to be a complete idiot to not notice how beautiful she was. 

So he thought nothing of the fact that seeing her dressed up to interrogate Viper took his breath away. How could it not? Being stunned by a gorgeous woman was completely normal.

The way his palms were sweating, that was normal too. As was the warm feeling in his chest he had begun to feel every time she smiled at him. And the way he was now picturing that dress off of her.

Okay, so maybe that wasn’t normal. 

As he watched Emily and the others get in the SUV, Aaron contemplated his dark haired coworker. Maybe his feelings for her weren’t quite as professional as he had hoped. But, he reminded himself as he turned his attention back to the map of Atlanta, that was an issue for another day. They had a serial killer to catch.


	5. Home is Where the Heart is

Emily sat on the couch in Aaron’s apartment, filled with nervous excitement. Aaron had gone to pick up Jack from a weekend at Jessica’s. Jack had no idea that Emily was back in DC. Aaron had suggested they surprise him and she had agreed. Now, as she waited for them to return, Emily was more than a little apprehensive.

When Emily moved to London, Jack had only been six. The two had become close after her return from Paris. She had volunteered to watch him several times as part of her social overcompensation. Emily had always been good with kids, but Jack had taken her as no other child had before. So her goodbye to him had been one of the most emotional. He was so young and there was no way to make him understand why she had to go. She had a very deep-seated fear that he wouldn’t forgive her for leaving. She wasn’t sure she forgave herself.

After nearly half an hour of waiting, Emily heard the door unlock. She was more nervous now than she had been when she had showed up unannounced at Aaron’s apartment just two days earlier. As the door opened, she stood, awaiting her fate.

Jack’s eyes found Emily immediately. Before she could say anything, he was running at her. He jumped and she caught him, letting the two of them fall dramatically onto the couch. 

They held onto each other for what seemed like hours. Emily allowed a few happy tears to fall, burying her face in his blond hair. After a few moments Jack pulled away, and Emily saw in his eyes the unbridled joy only an eight-year-old could posses.

“I missed you, Emily.”

In that moment, Emily knew she had been forgiven and there was nothing to say besides “I missed you too, Jack.”

Aaron, who had been watching from the doorway with a smile on his face, chose that moment to join them on the couch. He wrapped his arms easily around them both, and the three of them sat together in comfortable silence. Emily allowed herself to feel truly relaxed for the first time in over three years. She had finally found the peace she had been searching for. She was finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little nervous about writing Jack, but I really like how this turned out. I hope you enjoy it as well.


	6. Let Her Go

Aaron had been watching Emily. Ever since her return to the BAU, she had been...different. He had expected this, of course. The change in her wasn’t what was bothering him. What was bothering him was the fact that she was trying very hard to be her old self. She was rushing to repair things with everybody at once. She wasn’t giving herself the chance to heal. 

None of this surprised him. However, he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming sense of disappointment at what her behavior meant. Even before Haley died, Aaron had known he had feelings for Emily. Something had been building between them since Foyet attacked him in his apartment. But it had taken Emily’s fake death for him realize how much she really meant to him. He had been planning a way to tell her how he felt since the day she got back.

Now, he realized, he could never tell her. She had been through too much, was trying too hard to hold on to her old life. If she was ever going to be okay again, she was going to have to realize that things were different now. How could she do that with him barging in, telling her he loved her and stirring up old feelings? As much as it pained him, Aaron knew he had to let her go. She had to move on. They both did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really a chapter I enjoyed writing, but I couldn't shake the feeling it had to be written. Next week will be happier, I promise.


	7. Every Time We Say Goodbye

Emily and Aaron stood awkwardly in the bar, an uneasy silence filling the air between them. The rest of the team had gone home, leaving the the two of them alone. They both knew a lot needed to be said before the night ended, but neither of them could find the courage to say it.

Aaron looked down at his watch. “I suppose I should get going. It’s been a long day and you have a flight to catch in the morning.” 

“Yeah, we should probably call it a night,” Emily replied, failing to keep the disappointment out of her voice. 

“Well then, I guess this is goodbye.”

It was all too much for her. She couldn’t let this be goodbye. She couldn’t leave again without letting him know how she felt. Before she had time for a second thought she was stepping towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He seemed to have the same idea, pulling her against him without a moment’s hesitation. Their lips locked effortlessly, like they had been doing this for years. Like they were made for each other. 

After what felt like hours they reluctantly pulled away, neither of them wanting to be the first to let go. They knew, however, that the moment couldn’t last. She had a plane she needed to be on in a few hours, responsibilities in London that she couldn’t just drop. 

As they walked towards the door, Emily reached for his hand. “This isn’t the end,” she told him matter-of-factly. “I let you go once and I’m not making that mistake twice.”

Aaron chuckled softly, allowing her to lead him out into the street. He hailed her a taxi, and they embraced one final time before she climbed in. And although Emily had to wipe a tear from her eye, she knew what she had told him was true. This wasn’t the end. In fact, she thought with a smile as the cab pulled away from the curb, it was only the beginning.


	8. Safe and Sound

“Hello, Lauren.”

Emily shot straight up in bed. Her eyes frantically searched the room, her hand already reaching for her gun before her mind fully registered what was going on. Aaron was snoring beside her. It had only been a nightmare. 

Letting out the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding, Emily flopped back down onto her pillow. It had been over ten years since her “death” and yet the nightmares kept coming. Even though she had killed Doyle long ago, he was still managing to defeat her. 

After Emily lay silently for what felt like hours, she felt Aaron stir next to her. He rolled over to face her, his eyes finding hers even in the darkness.

“Everything alright?” he asked through a yawn.

“Everything’s fine, go back to sleep,” she assured him. He had to be up for work in a few hours, and she didn’t want him to be sleep deprived just because she had a bad dream.

She could tell he didn’t quite believe her, but they had been together long enough for him to know she would come to him when she was ready. He pulled her against him, knowing being held always calmed her down after a nightmare. Within minutes his snores had resumed.

Emily finally allowed herself to relax. With Aaron’s arms around her it was easier to think rationally. Ian Doyle was dead. He had no power over her anymore. She had two beautiful children and a husband that would die to protect her. Ian Doyle couldn’t hurt her ever again. She was safe.


	9. Godspeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were wondering, I replaced the previous chapter 9 with this. I decided the chapter needed more work, so it will likely reappear later in the story. This chapter is inspired by my own high school graduation.

“Vivian Jennifer Hotchner.”

There was uproarious applause from the crowd as Vivian walked across the stage to receive her diploma. The entirety of the BAU had joined the Hotchners to celebrate the occasion and they wholeheartedly accepted the task of showing a member of their family how proud they were of her. Rather than being embarrassed, Vivian gave them all a dazzling smile before returning to sit with her classmates.

As the principal continued to call students to the stage, Aaron took an opportunity to turn his attention from his daughter to his wife. He was unsurprised to find her crying. During her years with the BAU, Emily was known as the one who could look upon the most horrific things without showing any weakness. When it came to her children, however, she often found herself getting misty-eyed in any slightly emotional situation. Aaron reached over to squeeze her hand, doing his best to comfort her without drawing attention to her tears.

When the ceremony was over, Emily was the first to find Vivian. She pulled her daughter into a tight embrace, the two becoming a tangle of light skin and dark hair. Aaron stood back for a moment, his heart swelling at their display of affection. Watching Emily’s love for their children in action only served to make him love his wife even more. He finally interrupted their private moment when he noticed Emily’s shoulders shaking, stepping forward to envelop them both in his arms.

“I love you so much,” Vivian murmured so that only her parents could hear her. 

“We love you too, sweetheart,” Emily replied through her tears. “We love you too.”


End file.
